<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by f4irychuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677501">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4irychuus/pseuds/f4irychuus'>f4irychuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi!Reggie, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay!Alex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Shy, Threesome - M/M/M, alex best character, oblivious reggie, pan!Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4irychuus/pseuds/f4irychuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke finally confesses his romantic feelings to his best friends after twenty-five years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn’t actually have a title for this so I might change it but yeah, I love this ship so enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke was nervous. Which was unusual because he was always confident and sure of himself. But today, he was all fumbled fingers, anxious pacing, nervous lip biting, and constantly glancing at the garage door.</p><p>He was nervous because he was going to confess his feelings to his band mates. <br/><br/></p><p>The others didn’t know it but the singer had been in love with his best friends for a long time now. He was going to confess back then but they died and ended up in a dark room for, apparently twenty-five years.</p><p>After meeting Julie and being given a second chance to “live” again, Luke figured this was his second chance to confess. Sop here he was, nervously pacing back and forth, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the two boys poof in the garage until their bassist, Reggie, spoke up startling him.</p><p>Luke let out a squeak in surprise then blushed madly. “Uh, you okay dude? Your texts seemed very serious..” Alex questioned with worry. </p><p>“Uh...I um..I-I wanted to talk to you guys” Luke cringed at himself for stuttering. Alex and Reggie were confused at his weird and anxious behavior. <br/><br/></p><p>“What’s up Luke?” Both boys expressed their concern for their band mate.  Luke sighed before thinking <em>Fuck it </em>and began to spill his thoughts.</p><p>”I was planning on telling you guys this back in ‘94 but then, y’know, we died and became ghosts so I figured this would be my second chance” Luke started. <br/><br/></p><p>The brown haired boy ran a hand through his hair nervously and licked his lips before letting out an anxious breath.</p><p>”I love you guys...” Luke confessed. There was a long silence, everyone quiet. Luke fumbled with his fingers and his eyes darted everywhere as he internally panicked. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Holy shit! I fucked it up! They probably think I’m weird omgomgomg-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, We love you too buddy!” Reggie broke the silence and hugged the lead guitarist. Alex rolled his eyes when Luke’s smile faltered. <br/><br/></p><p>“No Reg, I <em>love</em>-love you” The brown haired boy emphasized. “Oh...” The bassist’s face lit up in realization.</p><p>”Reggie’s a bit of an idiot but we love-love you too Luke” Alex hugged the other boy tightly. Luke’s eyes shone brightly, a dopey grin plastered on his face.</p><p>”So, you wanna try being boyfriends...?” Luke asked shyly. Both boys nodded and kissed each of Luke’s cheeks. <br/><br/></p><p>All three boys squeezed in a hug, Luke beaming in happiness at finally having the courage to reveal his feelings and getting two boyfriends out of it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys liked this. My first finished one shot whoo! Anyways, I have other things in the works but let me know if you guys want more like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>